Wakizashi
The Wakizashi (わきざし Wakizashi, lit. "Short sword", "Side-inserted sword"), also known as Katana (刀 Katana) is a melee weapon available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A Japanese sword made for a quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. By using Wakizashi, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its secondary slash. Wakizashi can be upgraded to Dual Wakizashi during Wakizashi Upgrade event. Advantages *High damage in secondary slash *Rate of slash is higher than normal knives *Able to kill an enemy with just a stab or a slash in the head *Longer attack range than normal melee weapons *Able to kill multiple enemies in secondary slash *Available for all modes (except for Gun Deathmatch , Soccer and Zombie Shelter ) Disadvantages *Has attack delay in secondary slash *Purchasable with cash points only *Long attack delay if primary slash missed Tips : Overall : *Aim for the head and control your distances between you and your enemies is the key to master Wakizashi. *Wakizashi's primary slash's range is further and weaker than secondary slash and can only damage a single enemy *Wakizashi's secondary slash's is stronger and able to damage multiple enemies.but has shorter range than primary slash. *Unlike Dual Wakizashi, is has attack delay if primary slash missed *Recommended for knife battles and zombie scenario. Normal Matches : *When chased by the enemy, do backwalk or sideways walk while do the primary attack. *Use secondary slash in suprise attacks or when the enemy is not aware of your existence. *Keep your range from the short range melee so you can attack enemy but they cannot. *Primary slash on the head or Secondary slash in the back for an instant kill. Zombie Scenario : *Wakizashi's secondary slash can kill multiple enemies, *It's best to use primary slash for rushing or escaping pruposes. *Do not confront mini-bosses especially with secondary mode unless in dire situation. Zombie Mods : *Skilled players can use this in zombie mods. *Primary slash for suprise attack purposes and Seconady slash to confront zombies. *It's best to attack them with Wakizashi when they're not aware or when the zombie is weak to lower the chance of being infected. *Aim for the Head/Back to deal massive damage. *Combine Seconady slash with Bloody Blade for massive damage output. *Combine with high-stun primary and secondary weapons such as XM1014 and Dual Infinity to maximize Wakizashi's abilities. Comparison to Dual Wakizashi Positive *Faster primary slash *Further slash range in primary slash *Can attack multiple enemy with secondary slash Neutral *Purchaseable with both teams. Negative *Shorter slash range in secondary slash *Damages a single enemies with primary slash Users Counter-terrorists * : Seen weilding by Mei in some posters. Events *Thailand: Wakizashi was released on 28 February 2013 alongside with QBZ-95B and MP7A1 60R. *Singapore/Malaysia: Wakizashi was released on 13 August 2013 alongside with Venice.Getting 500 kills point with Wakizashi the player will receive Dual Wakizashi permanent Gallery Katana draw.jpg|Wakizashi being drawn by its user V katana.jpg|View model Katana idle.jpg|Idle animation Katana slash.jpg|Primary attack Katana stab.jpg|Ready to perform the secondary attack File:Mei_wakizashi.jpg|Mei with Wakizashi CSO_29910_02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Katana.jpg|Thailand poster Content-.jpg|Ditto File:Katana_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster KatanaCbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box katana hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon katanacp.jpg|China poster Draw sound Secondary attack sound Hit, Stab sound Wall impact sound Are you going to buy this weapon? Yes! No... Trivia *There is an unused sequence named "stab_miss". *It shares the same wall impact and hit sound of the master combat knife. *There is a bug when you are going to perform the secondary slash just switch quickly to a weapon. *This is one of the few melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other ones are Skull-9 , Green Dragon Glaive and Hammer External links *Wakizashi at Wikipedia Category:Melee Category:Japanese weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants